Problem: Ashley walked her dog for $2$ kilometers on each of the past $11$ days. How many kilometers did Ashley walk her dog altogether?
The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Ashley went walking. The product is $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}$ $2\text{ kilometers per day} \times 11\text{ days}= 22\text{ kilometers}$ Ashley walked a total of $22$ kilometers.